The present invention relates to drilling and servicing equipment for oil and gas wells generally, and in particular relates to an arrangement for multi-dimensional pivoting of an injector for use in rigs which transport and/or operate equipment for continuous coiled tubing drilling, for conventional joined pipe handling and drilling, and/or for wireline applications.
Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,598 and corresponding Canadian Patent 2,235,555 for a xe2x80x9cMobile Multi-Function Rigxe2x80x9d disclose an injector carried by a cradle which is movable in two planes, namely in both generally vertical and horizontal planes, when the derrick is in an upright operating mode. Such movement helps align an injector over a wellhead. Should the wellbore be inclined, such as in a xe2x80x9cslant wellxe2x80x9d, then the orientation of the injector must be further adjusted by slanting the derrick accordingly in one vertical plane and, if need be, the rig""s chassis stabilizers can be manipulated somewhat to provide tilt in a second vertical plane. In an exceptional case where the range of adjustment of the rig""s equipment is insufficient for proper alignment, the rig itself may have to be moved and parked again in a different approach to the well. Although such manipulation provides an advantageous three dimensional (xe2x80x9c3-Dxe2x80x9d) maneuvering capability to the injector, the procedure is somewhat cumbersome and time consuming.
Other conventional derricks, particularly those used on mobile carriers, are more restricted in their ability to line up with and service slant wells. What is desired therefore is a novel injector cradle or trolley arrangement for use in rigs, particularly multi-task rigs which transport and/or operate equipment for oil and gas operations. The arrangement should allow accurate alignment of the injector with a well, such as a slant well, to reduce or avoid the need to either tilt the mast or move the carrier to achieve a desired alignment with the well. In particular, the novel arrangement should allow the injector to be moved laterally in two directions relative to the derrick, generally vertically along the derrick, and to tilt and rotate relative to the derrick, so as have up to 6 degrees of freedom relative to the well, exclusive of any inclining of the derrick or movement of the rig itself.
According to the present invention, there is provided in one aspect an injector arrangement for use in a rig comprising a mobile carrier, a derrick pivotally mounted to the carrier, a trolley capable of sliding along the derrick, an injector cradle movable along the trolley in at least a plane perpendicular to the derrick and having an upper end pivotally mounted beneath the trolley, an injector supported by the injector cradle, and at least two hydraulic cylinders supported at one end by the derrick and engaged at an opposed end to a lower end of the injector for rotating and tilting the injector relative to the trolley and derrick.